


Tomb Raider

by KillerQueen80



Series: Sibling Rivalry 'Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Tiny!Blaine obsessed with Lara Croft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomb Raider

_From the Prompt: Little Blaine is obsessed with Lara Croft_

He knows he’s supposed to be in bed, it’s way past his bedtime, but he hates trying to sleep when he knows Mommy and Daddy aren’t home and Cooper’s in charge. Cooper’s bad at being in charge, he never pays attention to Blaine, he just goes in his room. 

  


That’s why Blaine is tip toeing through the house, carrying his favorite teddy bear, Beary Manilow, (his Mommy named him). If he’s quiet enough, he can make it downstairs and get some cookies and milk.

  


He sneaks past Cooper’s room, peeking inside to check on him. Sometimes big brothers need to be double checked too. Luckily for Blaine, Cooper’s bedroom door is open. 

  


Blaine pads over on his tiny bare feet and peeks into the room. He sees Cooper sitting on his bed playing a video game. On his TV screen, a girl is running through a cave shooting her guns. She runs, jumps and rolls, landing behind a giant rock. She peeks around the rock and begins to shoot some more. 

  


“Wow,” Blaine whispers. He tries pushing the door wider, before hiding again in case Cooper sees him. When Cooper doesn’t move, Blaine gets down on his hands and knees and crawls into Cooper’s room. He crawls around to the other side of the bed, and peaks over the edge, only his messy hair and big hazel eyes are visible. 

  


Blaine stays in his hiding place, watching as Lara Croft runs, and jumps and shoots, and Blaine wants to move closer to the TV, but he knows if Cooper finds him he’s going to be in trouble, so he tries to stay as quiet as possible, but it’s dusty on the floor under Cooper’s bed. 

  


Blaine sneezes. And excuses himself. He covers his face with his hands, he forgot he was supposed to stay quiet. He tries to sink down closer to the floor, but it’s too late, Cooper is now lying across his bed, looking down at where Blaine is hiding his face. 

  


“Blainey, what are you doing in my room?” Cooper questions.

  


“I don’t like sleeping when Mommy and Daddy aren’t here, and I wanted cookies,” Blaine explains, eyes wet, he doesn’t want to be in trouble. 

  


“There’s no cookies in here.” 

  


Blaine sighs, “I know, but I wanted to check on you, but then I wanted to watch you play your game.” 

  


Cooper looks at the screen where he has his game paused.

  


“You like this, Squirt?’ 

  


Blaine nods, eyes wide. 

  


“If i get you some cookies, and let you watch me for thirty minutes, will you go to sleep?” 

  


“Yes, I promise, can I watch  you!” 

  


“Okay, you have to sit on the floor, not crumbs on my bed. And only two cookies, I don’t want you barfing like last time,” Cooper explains as he leaves the room. Blaine looks out the door to make sure Cooper’s already gone, before he reaches over towards his controller, Cooper comes back into the room.

  


“Uh-uh, no playing,” Cooper unplugs the controller and takes it with him.

  


An hour later when their parents come home, their Mom peaks into Cooper’s room to find both of them asleep in Cooper’s bed. Blaine tucked under Cooper’s arm, hugging Beary Manilow. 


End file.
